Revasser
by Sniezde H
Summary: POV Harry en cours de potions. Ce ne sont pas des chaudrons que sortent la fumée mais bien de son cerveau... Et de son corps


_Une intro pour dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé le film HP7 Je pense que le fait que J. soit productrice explique en grande partie sa réussite et la fidelité au roman... Personnellement j'ai "joui" sur place en voyant Harry et Dray se retrouver au manoir, se regarder intensément et se jeter dessus... -_-. (Dédicace aux jumelles avec qui j'ai passé en tout 5h00 au ciné pour ce HP7, merci d'être toujours là)  
_

_Sinon par rapport à ce qui suit, je crois que je voulais l'écrire sur quelqu'un d'autre, sur mon véritable voisin de classe mais je n'ai pas osé par peur qu'il le voit, alors ca c'est dévié sur Malfoy (à se demander si c'est mieux qu'il voit ça, pas sur ... ). Fin bref comme à mon habitude c'est juste des sentiments et non pas une histoire de A à Z . J'espere juste que cela vous sera agréable à lire et vous donnera quelques bribes pour imaginer une suite. _

_Enfin à ceux qui attendent que je publie le dernier chapitre de "HAine je t'offre mes sens", je suis en train de chercher parce que je suis convaincue de l'avoir déjà tapé, je ne veux pas recommencer donc je vais aller voir chez mon père si je le retrouve. (priez pour moi je nai vraiment pas envie de tout retaper !) Jessaierai de vous publier ça la semaine prochaine en tout cas.  
_

**Bonne lecture (ou pas).**

_

* * *

_

A côté fenêtre. Ouverture, ciel, air. Liberté.

En face le professeur. Ecoute, se taire, écrire. Ennui.

De l'autre côté toi. Pâle, blond, maigre. Splendide.

Le professeur je l'étriperai pour toi. La liberté je l'enfermerai dans un bocal que je t'offrirai. Rien ne m'attire plus que toi.

J'aimerai toucher ton bras discrètement, faire frissonner ta peau sensuellement. Accéder à ton corps.

Mais je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit, c'est interdit.

Toi, inaccessible, intouchable, inapprivoisable. Mon ennemi

L'autre camp, le mauvais, le cruel. Détestable. Mon mal.

Mâle. Pure folie que te trouver attirant. Tu n'es qu'un diable. Si je te touche c'est la perdition, ma perdition. Exécrable. Il faut que tu meurs ou c'est moi qui mourra. Depuis des années s'empêcher de respirer près de toi. Ton odeur insufflé dans les narines, je la sniffe.

Et je crache des mots infâmes pour t'empêcher de voir que mes lèvres tremblent de désir. Des mots blessants pour que ceux d'amour ne viennent pas me posséder. Des mots tendres, d'hideux pêchés que je voudrai réaliser avec toi. Purement pêché. Juste désir insoutenable. Sexuel. Violement se branler chaque soir. Ma main frappant mon épiderme. Gémissant ton nom. Impossible de me retenir. Tremblant. Ecoeurant. Sans cœur. Je vais me l'arracher. Je vais te le faire bouffer. Fou. Je deviens fou. Il faudrait que ton sal corps s'éloigne. Que ta tête affreuse soit tranchée. Que tes mains monstrueuses soient découpées. Que ta trace, sa trace, sur ton bras gauche soit bafouée. Je la lécherai, l'arracherai avec mes dents, la nettoierai. Laisse-moi te violer pour te purifier.

Putain. Il faut que ça cesse. C'est trop bon de t'imaginer sous moi. Je ne dois pas bander. Pas à côté de toi. Je frissonne. Il fait chaud et les potions de Slughorn m'empêchent de respirer.

Non, c'est toi qui m'empêche de respirer.

Si tu connaissais mes pensées… Effrayant.

Slughorn approche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire, son ennui je ne l'ai pas écouté. Le prince de sang mélé n'a pas de remèdes à ma maladie. Pas de remèdes contre toi. Merde j'ai vraiment un problème.

Tu es mon problème.

Toi qui t'affaire autour de notre chaudron. Pour une fois nous avons quelque chose en commun, un chaudron pour s'unir. C'est Slughorn qui nous a mis ensemble. Tu m'as rejoint avec dédain et moi j'ai soupiré. Parce qu'on se déteste.

Et toi tu as écouté, tu n'es pas préoccupé par moi. Salop. Tu verses un liquide rouge dans le chaudron, mon sang tu le boirais ?

Slughorn se rapproche en souriant. Te rends-tu compte que tu vas me rendre service ? Que grâce à toi je vais avoir une bonne note. Que tu as fait le travail à ma place ? Non, sûrement pas sinon tu n'aurais rien préparé… A moins que…

Tu te retournes franchement vers moi et aborde ton sourire narquois. Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire… Alors c'est cela, la haine… Jamais ne rien s'offrir, ne rien céder. Tu me détestes autant que je te désire. Et là avec ton sourire sur la gueule, je m'en fou.

« Désolé pour toi binoclard mais c'est la pire potion que j'ai jamais faite. Je n'allais tout de même pas te permettre d'avoir une bonne note en faisant tout le travail pendant que tu rêvassais. »

Rêvasser… Tomber ensemble. Je te souris. Un jour je te baiserai Drago Malfoy, quoi que tu en dises, et c'est toi qui rêveras ce jour-là.


End file.
